Networks continue to develop to support new functions, improve reliability and performance, and decrease operating costs. In order to support such development, the hardware, software, and configuration of such networks may periodically be upgraded. When such upgrades occur, networks should be monitored to determine the various ways that upgrades may affect network performance.